Spells
Altered Spell Systems ''' '''All Charm Spells: * The target of an enchantment spell is unaware that they were charmed, if the caster does not force the target to act against their alignment or against their true nature (i.e. an incorruptible guard taking a bribe). Otherwise the charm spell works, but after it is done they know they were charmed. In this way a careful or discerning and prepared enchanter can avoid detection. Druid/Ranger Spells: * All spells that use Mistletoe as a material component, consume the component and turn it to dust. Raise Dead, Reincarnation, Resurrection, True Resurrection: * These spells are rarely used, not merely due to the cost, but also due to a number of superstitions related to possible consequences. Many priests believe that to cast such a spell, someone somewhere else has to die. In some cases, churches will preemptively sacrifice someone in order to appease the goddess of death. * Everytime one of these spells is cast, the victim/target of the spell needs to make a Wis Save with a DC related to the time scale of how long they have been dead relative to the spell (i.e. for Raise Dead which requires the body to have been dead no more than 10 days, the DC if the spell is done right away the DC is 10, if the clock is ticking on 10 days the DC is 20). This save is done secret to the PC. If the save fails, they suffer from some sort of possibly permanent side effects such as being haunted, or coming back wrong. Altered Spells: Cantrips: True Strike: * Its effective range is the range of the weapon used * Duration: Concentration (up to 1 minute) + 1 round * Effect 1d4 added on your next attack roll; allows you to ignore 1/2 and 3/4 cover; Blade Ward: * Range is changed to self; * Duration: Concentration (up to 1 minute)+1 round or until one is hit with a piercing, slashing or bludgeoning weapon Level 1 Spells: Witch Bolt * damage rolls for subsequent damage is also increased if a higher spell slot is used; * Range of the continuing effect is increased to 60' Level 2 Spells Crown of Madness: * In addition to the other effects of this spell, the victim of the spell can be forced to move toward a target that the caster suggests, and then attack; * The caster only needs to use bonus actions to direct them, or can use a full action. If they use a full action the victim gets disadvantage on their saving throws to shove off the effects of the spell Confusion: * Subsequent wisdom saves are taken at a disadvantage, to shake off effects of the spell; Find Trap: * Duration: 1 Hour (Concentration) * Range: 120 ft. open air, 30 ft of stone, 1 inch of adamantite, lead or mithril will block it; * The spell alerts the character visually and through other senses to the presence of intentionally created traps with the above distance, . Usually they see a faint glow, or feel an uneasy feeling. This will not detect the presence of 100% naturally occurring hazards. This does not allow the caster to know what the trap does explicitly, nor does it necessarily aid in disarming the trap, but it does allow them to know where the dangers are. Level 3 Spells Mordenkainen's Sword: * No longer requires concentration, but does require the caster to be conscious; Grasping Vine: * Does not require concentration to remain active, but does require the caster to be consious; Tensers Transformation: * Does not require concentration, but does require the caster to be consious; * Additionally, for every spell slot above 6 used to cast it, increases the duration by an additional 10 minutes, and increases the hitpoints given by 20 HP. * The spell does not grant proficiency for any armor, but does grant an AC of 16 (like barkskin) Investiture of Fire, Ice, Stone and Wind: * Does not require concentration, but does require the caster to be conscious, though the spell can be turned off at will, or turned back on within the duration if the caster uses an action. Wierd: * All saving throws against this spell are taken at disadvantage